Feel
by SilverReplay
Summary: He couldn't see. He couldn't hear. He couldn't smell. He couldn't taste. He couldn't sense anything beyond his immediate being. He could only feel. PWP Sebastian/Ciel


_**Feel**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing. And I'm pretty sure I'm not making any monetary profit off of this.

Drabble for actualodinson's 30 Day Dark Fandom OTP challenge

Day 16: 10/16/14

**Prompt: Sensory Deprivation**

_Summary: He couldn't see. He couldn't hear. He couldn't smell. He couldn't taste. He couldn't sense anything beyond his immediate being. He could only feel. PWP Sebastian/Ciel_

...

He could feel the silky touch of a cloth over his eyes, the knot tight and small against the back of his head. He could feel loose strands of hair fall onto his forehead. His hair was down, he noted, otherwise he wouldn't feel the long strands of hair brushing against his bare neck, shoulders, and back. He was naked too, he realized. The cool breeze chilled his core and made him shiver slightly. Was a window open or something?

He could feel the sheets underneath his body, bunching in some places and smooth in others. The sheets were satin or silky, or maybe even the finest count of linen; all he knows is that it feels heavenly against his skin.

He was lying on his stomach, head turned to the side so he can breathe. A faint fuzzy feeling covered his head, it was what was blocking all of his senses, well, every sense but that of contact. He couldn't even see any light through his blindfold. It was completely day. Whoever did this to him must have excellent control, it is near impossible to manipulate demonic energy with such precision and have it this finely tuned and constructed so that only the most natural of movements is possible, nothing more nothing less, especially without actually being present to stabilize it.

What's worse is that everything felt magnified. The slow breaths he was breathing against the sheets? It felt like a furnace was blasting into his face. Those sheets brushing against him? It felt like he was sinking into a pool of fresh water, the soft swish and sway of the fabric as he shifted feeling like heaven. Well, not really, because he is getting really ticklish and it felt like his nerves were shot and amplifying every motion like crazy. Do you know that feeling with a numb leg and the needles and pricks shooting all across your body from even moving that? Multiply that by a thousand and imagine instead of needles and pricks, water and the softest feathers imaginable. He wanted to sink into it, he does, but the oversensitivity is killing him. And that wind, it probably isn't even the wind but merely the air circulation, but it felt like the tundra to the scorching furnace blowing into his face. And the blindfold itches his face, it felt just as fine as the sheets, but the sheer amount of demonic energy embedded in the cloth gave him a migraine. And don't even get him started on the thin sheer ribbons encircling his body and preventing any movement beyond a tiny shift of the muscles here or there and the basic body movements like breathing or the instinctive reaction to any outside stimulus. It felt like bands of hot iron was melting into his skin, he couldn't even begin to describe what those tendrils of power were doing to him.

And then, the sheets beneath him shifted.

Something hot, burning so fiery that it was startlingly freezing, touched the small of his back. He jerked forward, only to feel the flat of a palm slowly massage his skin. The rubbing circles was doing something to his body. And then, it felt cool and wet. Very wet. It was gliding up his skin, slowly inching its way over the plains of his body, dipping into all the contours of his muscles and the scars adorning his skin. It traced the bones protruding slightly underneath the skin. It took all he could not to moan, but he wasn't sure. No sound was coming out of his mouth, not to his knowledge. They probably were though, he just couldn't hear them. The slick substance clinging to his skin tingled as the air froze them into ice before a finger, the subtle convolutions on the object in a whorl like pattern alerting him of its true nature, traced the path the wet appendage took. It burned. It was the worse. It felt like millions of butterflies were rubbing their antennae against his skin, a poisonous toxin being slowly spread against his skin as it seeped in and burned like hell. This was torture, pure torture. And he couldn't help but derive pleasure from it. Was he a masochist or something?

The finger finally left his skin and he sighed in relief. Only to seize up as something sharp stabbed his skin. That single spot radiated pain equal to the thousand swords like that one legend…that legend about… oh… he couldn't remember…. Mainly because the pain is multiplying like breeding rabbits, infinitely. By the time those sharp swords – teeth he realized – stopped, he was curling forward in a fetal position. It hurt too much. But even then, he couldn't help but whimper after it was over. He wasn't even sure if it was in pain or pleasure. Everything was fuzzy and melding together until it was like painpleasureohmygodwhydoesithurtssosmuchandiloveitpleasedon'tstopyesmoreahhhnngnyaplease.

He barely registered the lessening of pain throughout his body. The oversensitivity dulled. It became bearable, if you could call the pain and pleasure wracking his body until he was spasming if he could bearable. Someone lifted him up. He felt limp in their arms, the faint press of his skin against theirs agonizing – in pleasure. Because he could feel the faint heat – more like a hot blaze (at least it wasn't like the sun) – against his skin. Then he was settled again back on the sheets, but this time with a lump under his ass. It was a pillow he thinks. Oh my god…don't tell me…

'SEBASTIAN? THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT?!' He couldn't hear his own shout leaving his mouth, but he could feel the slight recoil of the body repositioning him. It was that damn sneaky bastard… He opened his mouth to yell at his former butler some more, only to moan loudly – well to him it was silence, but you get what I mean. Something gel like was being pressed against his entrance, the slight prod against his perineum earlier distracting him from the sneaky asshole beginning to prep him. Even then, he wouldn't get a move on. 'Just put that damn finger in me already!' He nearly screamed – or did he? – when the finger penetrated him. Oh… it feels so good, the pain already leaving his body. He sagged against the sheets as his head lolled to the side. The finger was sliding in and out so slowly, caressing his insides and the sharp nail pressing into his walls just so. The burn from his sphincter rejecting the protrusion already feeling so pleasurable that his body almost couldn't take it.

A slow and wet lick against his cock made him groan. It felt…wonderful. He completely ignored the fact that another finger was added as Sebastian slowly took him into his mouth, swirling that tongue and pressing it gently against his tip, collecting his essence collecting on it and sucking it in.

He screamed he did. This was too much. The blowjob, the fingering – it was up to three or was it four? It was four -, the still painful hickeys across his back, he blanked out. He just laid there, taking it all. The fingers exiting his body – no! Don't go! Don't stop Sebastian! I command you to! – and the final pop as that sinful mouth stopped its ministrations. 'Why did you stop? Sebastian…'

Arms brought his legs up and over Sebastian's shoulders. When did the demonic energy restraints get released? It doesn't really matter though, not like he can actually move his body when he was basking in the afterglow of his first orgasm.

A hand brushed against his face, a kiss planted on his lips softly and quickly. He didn't have any time to even try and trap Sebastian with his tongue, those lips had already left.

He moaned. So big… so huge… so _thick_… _Sebastian- please- move goddamn it- move that stick of yours and hurry the fuck up!_

Faster… harder… please… yes… oh my god… yes! Ah… nyeh…. Aa… please… yes…. Ohmygodyes… hnng

It kept going on forever. His moans and groans and whimpers and pleas echoing in the room and the soft grunts of that low husky sexy as fuck voice in his ear, whispering soft litanies to him.

_**So tight, so warm, so perfect**_

_**You have such a nice ass, bocchan**_

_**Such a perfect body**_

_**A natural submissive**_

_**Fucking tight**_

_**You're a slut, bocchan**_

_**Taking me in like this**_

_**Not even resisting**_

_**Sucking me in tighter**_

_**Clenching around me as if you can't get enough**_

_**Fucking cock whore, you love getting fucked into tomorrow**_

_**Can't even deal with not getting your ass's worth**_

_**Yes… **_– he hissed. When could Ciel hear again? –

_**Mhmm… so ripe, you've never done this before, have you?**_

_**Oh yes, a virgin**_

_**A virgin **__**demon**_

_**But not anymore, yes?**_

_**You're mine, young master**_

_**MINE**_

_**Mine to fuck**_

_**Mine to tease**_

_**Mine to torture**_

_**Mine to abuse**_

_**Mine to use**_

_**MINE MINE MINE!**_

_Yes, Sebastian, yes, oh god yes, fuck, right there! Right fucking there!_

That constant nonstop pace, the cock basically fucking him senseless and boneless as it thrusts with unerring aim straight into his prostate, that tiny bundle of nerves amplifying throughout his already sensitive body the pleasure – did the magnification factor return?

Lips caught his own, his tongue dancing and fighting a battle for dominance he already knew he lost since he was first woke up restrained. Those lips left his. He tried to follow it, only to fall back, arching his back in pure pleasure as that mouth bit him, marked him – branded him – right over his pulse on his neck. He could feel the demonic energy swirl and get sucked in, forming Sebastian's mark over his skin again, the purple glow signifying their mating illuminating his vision, well the darkness basically. Then, a sharp nail pressed into it just as Sebastian shifted angles and thrust head on into his prostrate with such ferocity that he could hear the headboard shatter against the bed.

Behind his eyes, stars exploded like a billion nebulae converging into one. He fell into that abyss, that dark void. He didn't register anything anymore. He blacked out.

...

Read. Review. Favorite!

16/30 Days done~

-SilverReplay.


End file.
